


Morning Light

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Ships It, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Piano, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, pianist!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "Teach me how to play?”</p><p>"Even in Heaven, whenever he felt despair or anger or longing… He would sit down at the grand piano our Father had, and he would play with you in mind. He’d play for hours, losing himself in you, and he’d emerge much calmer and happier than I’d ever seen him before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> The piano piece that inspired this ficlet and that Gabriel is playing is "Morning Light" by Sean Beeson. I recommend listening to it while you read this, it's beautiful!!

 

“Do you understand?”

Sam hissed in a breath, startled at the sudden appearance of the seraph beside him. Giving Castiel a frustrated glance, he peeked back inside the room he was silently standing outside of. Thankfully, his minor assault on the night’s silence was not enough to disrupt the occurrence happening inside.

Turning back to Castiel, he whispered, “Do I understand _what_?”

Castiel’s head tilted minutely, and the faintest of smiles graces Castiel’s expression. “The piano…”

The careful trill of alternating high notes echoed gently from the room beside them, traveling through the slightly ajar door, almost as an answer to Castiel.

Sam had woken up in the middle of the night, roused gently out of sleep by the far echo of a piano being played. Curious about who was playing, Sam had climbed out of bed and followed the music at a slow trudge, his consciousness growing more alert with every step he took. The closer he had gotten to the source, the more the music thrummed pleasantly in his chest, vibrating through his core with an increasing sense of awe and completion.

Sam was still wondering why it felt as though the beautiful piano and whoever was playing it seemed to be calling out to him

“The music…” Castiel continued, softly jerking his head to the open door. “He’s playing for _you_.”

Sam’s heart faltered in his chest, giving a wild kick start to compensate for the momentary shock as he released a shaky breath. Glancing away from the seraph, Sam looked past the open door and into the room.

Inside the room the hunter and angel were standing outside of, Gabriel was perched on the piano bench, his back to the door as his fingers waltzed slowly on the keys without pause. It was such a mellow piece, slow and gentle in its execution, surely beautiful on its own.

Yet Gabriel’s portrayal of the song struck a chord within Sam, clear emotion melding itself into the music with every roll and strike of Gabriel’s fingers on the ebony and ivory keys. He could feel the literal soul-crushing love flowing through the notes, and if Sam had had any doubts before about Gabriel’s feelings for him, they were long gone now.

“Even in Heaven, whenever he felt despair or anger or longing…” Castiel whispered, and Sam gave a minor start, having forgotten that the angel was beside him.

The hunter wrenched his eyes away from Gabriel’s back and snapped his gaze over to Castiel’s, struggling to focus on what the angel was saying over Gabriel’s soft playing.

“He would sit down at the grand piano our Father had, and he would play with you in mind,” Castiel said, his glowing blue eyes flitting away from Sam to stare into the room, a faraway, fond look caressing his features. “He’d play for hours, losing himself in you, and he’d emerge much calmer and happier than I’d ever seen him before.”

Castiel turned is fond stare toward Sam, his faint smile growing wider.

“He’s playing _you_ ,” Castiel reiterated. “He’s playing what _you_ make him feel.”

His lips stretching into one last smile, Castiel nodded and turned to walk away, leaving the baffled hunter behind. Once Castiel was out of sight, Sam huffed out a large, quiet breath as he turned back towards the open door, towards Gabriel’s playing, and a gradual grin crossed over his face.

Slowly, carefully, he walked inside.

Sam knew it was highly likely that Gabriel had already known he was standing outside the door and that he was now walking towards him, yet the archangel didn’t cease his playing. Rather, Gabriel actually began to play with more reverence, a soothing calm washing over Sam with the swell in emotion. Sam refrained from gasping.

Eventually, he reached the bench, his eyes flickering between Gabriel’s fluttering fingers and Gabriel’s face. The archangel’s eyes were closed, yet he appeared to not need his sight; after all, by Castiel’s word, Gabriel had been playing this piece for a long, _long_ time.

Gabriel’s fingers progressively slowed the closer he got to the end, and when Sam slid onto the bench beside Gabriel, the archangel’s fingers splayed out against the keyboard, perfectly playing the last and final note of the song.

Sam was sad it was over.

As the last note faded into quiet, the hunter waited patiently for Gabriel to pull himself out of his trance. After a moment, the archangel opened his eyes, revealing the soothing glow of golden light in the otherwise dark room. Gabriel turned toward him, his lips quirking up into a soft smile at the sight of the human beside him.

Sam beamed, nudging Gabriel’s shoulder lightly with his own.

“Teach me how to play?” he murmured.

Gabriel’s smile grew, and he nodded.


End file.
